


【锤基】封面恋人（下）

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: U R on the coverMy secret lover——《封面恋人》





	【锤基】封面恋人（下）

Part 4

 

月明星稀。

路灯。

一条孤独的公路。

Loki拉开窗帘，看到了这些。

Loki之所以把住址选择在这条街道，大概就是因为偶尔在他晚上去市中心找Barton前，当他拉开窗帘看看今晚的天气时，会觉得这个忙碌的大都市真的有迷人的一面。他白色的窗框可以刚好像是把画面定格在相框中，他可以自己变换角度感受这种难得宁静的美好。

但是Loki Laufeyson这会儿倒没有这样的好心情，他看见楼下空无一人时就觉得Thor在耍他，他不知道Thor为什么要这么做，但显然这样的行为非常愚蠢，可是他觉得如果自己再回拨电话才是真正的愚蠢。

蠢上加蠢。

但是Loki还是觉得如果不下楼看看大概是一晚上都睡不好了，他从衣柜里拿出了一套睡衣，把自己还在发软的双腿塞进宽松的裤管，然后将睡衣穿上。离开卧室的时候Loki回头看了一眼，凌乱的床单上还躺着一只黑色的按摩’棒，木地板上满地狼藉，杂志被可怜的扔到一边。Loki皱了皱眉，然后一边系着扣子一边下楼。

Loki的大脑和身体都没有从刚刚从未体验过的高潮中缓过神来，他的下腹实际上还是一片泥泞，还来不及清洗的性‘器上挂着未干的体’液，最难受的是他的后‘穴，巨大的空虚感简直要将他吞噬。Loki没有穿内裤，他觉得没有什么必要，但这使他每走一步，都能清晰地感受到下‘体正在被冰凉的丝绸轻轻摩擦。

“呼......”

Loki长呼了一口气，打开门。

嗯。

月明星稀。

冷风。

一条孤独的公路。

还有一个190的男人。

妈的。

Loki下意识是逃跑，但是即使他的大脑动得飞快，已经演示好了完美的“逃生路线”，但他的身体却没有跟上自己之前还充满幻想的脑袋。他看着Thor那礼貌性的微笑，还有他准备为自己说“Hey”的时候准备配上的手势，那低沉的声音让Loki一下子心跳加快。

天哪，他只穿了一件白色的短袖T恤，将像是雕刻出来的肌肉完美地展现出来，看上去他此时就是专门来和自己做’爱的，如果除去下面的牛仔裤、还有牛仔裤上系着皮带。

“Eh......”

Loki不知道应该先问哪一个问题，究竟是问“你怎么在这里”，还是问“你怎么知道我住在这里”，还是问“你怎么知道我的电话”，还是为了让自己的针对性弱一点，先回一句“Hey”或是“进来坐坐”？

No，不能“进来坐坐”，这绝对不行。

“Oh，是这样的。”Thor大概是看到了Loki越来越绿的脸以及半天都憋不出一句话的模样，“好心好意”地主动开始解释，他从牛仔裤的口袋里拿出了那个Loki熟悉的钱包，墨绿色，上面还有一个字母“L”，“你的钱包落在了工作室，你走之后他们还和我聊了一些事情，我离开前看见了那个钱包。Yes，I'm sorry，我擅自打开了你的钱包，还看了你的名片。”

Yes，作为一个“自由摄影师”，或者说，作为一个不太富的“自由摄影师”，Loki Laufeyson将自己的个人资料都写在了名片上，包括住址和电话。

他当时就应该考虑到，把这些都光明正大地写在名片上，会不会某一天有一个190的壮汉撬开自己家二楼的窗户，然后强’暴自己。

“Eh，Thanks。”Loki接过钱包，脑子里却想着用什么办法赶Thor离开比较合适，因为他感觉到自己的下半身已经开始有一些不适，之前受过一点刺激的雌‘穴在看见臆想对象后变得更加湿润，Loki害怕自己半硬的性’器会在睡裤之下勾勒出形状，而且同作为男人的Thor绝对不会意识不到那是什么。

必须阻止这样的事情发生。

“还有个不情之请，”Thor左手扶上了门框，先一步阻止了Loki准备关门的潜意识，Loki的眼角不自觉地抽动了两下，Thor笑了笑然后慢慢地开口，“能不能借用一下你家的卫生间，你家住的有点远，到这里来花费了太多时间。”

“家里有客人！”

Loki的手紧紧扶住门板，撒谎的话直接从嘴边脱出，然后心脏便立刻地狂跳起来。

“家里有客人？”Thor扶着门框的左手下移，慢慢覆盖上Loki那只时刻准备发力的手，然后向前迈了一步，眯着眼睛看着Loki，“看来那位客人不怎么样，才让你在高潮的时候喊着我的名字。”

Loki睁大双眼，他觉得Thor蓝色大海般的眼睛已经燃烧起了火焰，他准备关门的手被Thor死死扣住，而这个男人的力量极大，五根粗大的指节插入Loki的指缝，宽厚的手掌带来的热度让Loki颤栗。

Loki被巨大的力量折磨到恐惧，却从尾椎骨产生出一种被征服的快感，他的嘴唇颤抖着，双腿不自然地摩擦了一下。

“你什么时候来的......”

“从你喊我哥哥的时候，baby。”

Thor附身在Loki的耳廓边吐出那个单词，喷出的热气在那里似走迷宫般转啊转啊的，Loki觉得自己的下面已经湿透了，他无法拒绝Thor，从他那只被握住的手开始冒汗时，Loki身体已经开始慢慢感到兴奋。

外面的凉风还在吹，公路上经过了一辆车。

“作为哥哥，难道还不可以借用一下卫生间吗？”

Thor看起来并没有准备等待Loki的回答，他把Loki全都是汗的手松开，亲吻了他的手背。

Thor的唇再一次着陆的地点是Loki的唇瓣，Loki觉得Thor就像是在完成自己先前的臆想，就像是自己已经在经历过分的臆想的高潮后，已经出现了幻觉，为自己幻想出来了一个性‘爱对象。

说不定眼前所谓的“Thor”其实就是某位送牛奶的小哥。

也许恰巧长了190的身高，恰巧有迷人的肌肉线条。

管他呢，妈的，我已经是成年人了，随便打一场炮不行吗，大不了被看到那个地方之后他再提裤子走人也行。

Loki想了一个合理的理由安慰自己，然后环绕住Thor的背部，开始热情地回应那浅浅的亲吻。

Thor看怀里的人像是慢慢恢复了意识，终于抛下了自己的温柔屏障，然后他接受了面前人甜蜜的讯息，伸出舌头在Loki的嘴里扫荡。

舌尖滑过牙齿内侧，嘴里尽是酥麻的感受，Loki想要抗拒这种进攻，于是也伸出舌头推搡着Thor。但是Thor就像是一直在等待这个机会一样，灵活的舌头勾起Loki的便开始纠缠，两人的唾液交融，淫’荡的水声像是已经进行着激烈的性‘爱，像是火热的阴’茎在泥泞的穴口里抽‘插时会发出的声音。

Loki开始缺氧，Thor开始粗喘，他们像是渴死的鱼终于终于找到了水源。

Thor拇指滑过Loki的脸颊，用力将Loki一侧的嘴角向外掰，两个人根本无法停止接吻，即使Loki已经没法站稳，他仍然不服输地想要回应Thor的热情。Thor用下‘身往前一顶，Loki隔着身下睡裤的布料，清楚地感受到了Thor已经彻底硬起来的性’器，他在后面的那条腿没有站住，重心不稳几乎要跌进房子里。

而Thor像是一个经过训练的士兵，进门、转身、然后把Loki压在门板上，一系列的动作行云流水，如早已演习过了好多遍。后背有了着力点，Thor开始一下又一下用自己肿胀的下身顶弄着Loki，尽管还有一层厚重的牛仔布料。

这样“耍流氓”一样的行为，让Loki感觉更加脸红，甚至感觉两个人已经是赤诚相待了。是的，他期待极了，他想看一看自己那个地方和自己所臆想的是否相似，想感受肌肤相亲呼吸交融时的温度。

Loki把手放在了Thor的皮带上，但是却迟迟不敢解开，他只好顺着皮带的走向一遍一遍地抚摸着Thor的腰线，最后扶在Thor腰两侧，想方设法终于逃离了Thor狂暴的亲吻。

因为Loki实在是无法呼吸了。

“我......”

“嘘。”

Thor的指腹覆上Loki的嘴唇，那里刚刚接过吻，唇色像是刚刚吃过草莓味的棒棒糖。

Thor的一只手解开了自己的皮带，另一只手向下直接从Loki的睡裤里探进去，爱人没有穿内裤的事实让Thor更加兴奋，他可以直接摸到Loki仍然湿滑的性‘器，甚至还可以直接轻轻拉扯他的耻’毛。

Thor突然升起了一种恶趣味，他很想在拥有Loki以后，直接不允许他在家里穿内裤。这样的话，他们就可以随时随地来一发，可以在厨房的吧台上后‘入，可以在玄关的台阶上口’交，甚至可以在洗衣机旁顺着振动的频率双双达到高潮。

Thor想到那些，手上的动作更加没轻没重，Loki肿胀的阴’茎和主人极度抗拒的态度极不相符，在Thor就要让手顺着睾’丸蹭过会‘阴时，Loki就连忙阻止了他，直接把他的手拽了出去 。

“我......我先给你弄，我没准备好......”

Thor笑了笑，看Loki的耳尖都是通红的，想到自己在楼下听见的那高亢的叫声，那绝对不是没有准备好的样子。他必须承认，自己刚刚才在Loki家门口听着撩人的叫声，然后隔着牛仔裤疯狂粗鲁地揉搓着自己的性‘器，甚至于额角的青筋都若隐若现，当时他就制定好了之后的计划，他必须要得到这个尤物，然后狠狠地把他体内的每一个开关捣烂。

他因为高潮而失神的样子一定非常迷人，他必须拥有。

疯狂的占有欲自阴暗的骨头中生长。

Thor准备进卧室，但是Loki却红着脸使劲摇头，拉着他的手腕把他带到了沙发上，然后轻轻一推，让Thor坐在了沙发上，开始低着头解开了自己的睡衣。

然后Loki跪在Thor的两腿之间，将牛仔裤的拉链拉开，准备把牛仔裤脱下来。Thor靠在沙发后垫上，只是抬了一下臀，方便把Loki把牛仔裤褪至腿弯，然后就不再动作，只是偏着头等待Loki下一步行动。

Loki看着黑色内裤下肿胀的一团，小心翼翼地伸手揉搓着，Loki的指节冰凉，手心却是火热的，但是却在隔着布料接触到Thor性’器后，全身都被这团热火融化了。Loki还是有些紧张，他还没有真正意义上和别人打过炮，他平时看起来极度的清高，419什么的也是不可能的想象，因为他无法接受一个陌生男子隔着保险‘套进行没有感情的性’爱。

但是Loki会在浴室里、电脑前、床上、以及Thor现在坐着的沙发上，疯狂地撸‘动自己的阴’茎。

所以Loki根本就不是什么清高，他比谁都渴望有一场淋漓尽致的性‘爱。

他怕Thor之前有过太多的伴侣而看不上自己，如他这样优秀的男人，或许想爬上他的床与他翻云覆雨的人不在少数，女人愿意用巨大的胸脯摩擦他粗壮的手臂，而男人也愿意为他撅起屁股讨好地摇一摇。

“你真美。”

就在Loki自怨自艾的时候，头顶传来Thor的声音，Loki抬起头看见Thor正盯着他，伸出手抚弄着他额角因为流汗而被打湿的发丝。

Thor附身亲了Loki的脸颊。

然后Loki附身亲了一下Thor的阴‘茎。

绝对不是错觉，他感受到手里的器物跳了两下。

Thor这样的反应让Loki找到了一些自信，他的双手拉着Thor的内裤边往下，让棉质的布料在离开之前重重地摩擦过Thor的阴’茎，换来的是从Thor牙关发出的“嘶嘶”声。

Loki深知如何让男人舒服，他先用指腹点了点兴奋的头部，从马‘眼勾出一道细细地银丝，淫’靡地挂在Loki离开的指腹，然后从中断开。狰狞的紫红色阴‘茎上分布着一些青色的血管，Loki修长白皙的手指像在弹琴一样顺着那迷人的脉络往下，然后一只手握住了根部，打着圈往上又重又慢地撸’动。另一只手用手心摩挲着巨大的睾‘丸，并用大拇指轻轻地按着。

Loki的做法刺激得Thor头皮发麻，他闭上眼睛粗重地喘息着，抚摸着Loki头发的手绕至耳后，像是在鼓励一般时轻时重地揉捏着Loki红得滴血的耳垂。

好大......

Loki因那傲人的部位折服，他觉得自己的嘴里开始自动分泌唾液。他一边撸’动着Thor的柱身，一边用自己性‘器隔着睡裤摩擦着沙发的布料，他觉得雌‘穴流出的淫’液已经快蔓延到了腿跟，他不住地咽着口水，浑身都开始发痒起来。

Thor注意到了Loki咽口水的动作，抓住Loki的头发把他往前一带，Loki的脸立刻就直接面对着Thor的阴’茎，迷人的男性麝香气味让Loki无法好好跪在地上，只能扶着Thor的大腿寻求平衡。

“舔舔它，宝贝。”

Thor笑着看着Loki，握住自己的性器拍打了两下Loki的脸颊，性‘器上的黏液在白皙的脸颊上留下浅浅的痕迹，Thor没有强迫Loki，只是看着他，将硕大的头部抵到Loki的嘴角，引诱着Loki把他全部含下。

而Loki心甘情愿地被Thor蛊惑，就像着魔了一样张开了嘴，Thor过大的尺寸让Loki不得不把嘴张到最大才能勉强吞下头部。Loki的口腔涨得难受，但是又怕伤到Thor，只好努力收起牙齿。

温暖的口腔让Thor气息紊乱，更何况之前已经被Loki高超地技巧伺候地极度舒服，在哄骗着Loki含住自己的阴’茎后，忍耐力立刻烟消云散，扣住Loki的后脑开始在口腔中律动起来。

“唔！嗯......”

Thor的动作让Loki不得不紧紧抓住Thor的大腿，Loki的指尖发白，指甲掐在Thor的腿肉里，但这却给Thor带来了更大的刺激，在强迫Loki的脑袋律动的同时，下’身也不住地向前顶。

Loki的眼角逼出了生理泪水，顺着脸颊流下和先前Thor性‘器上的液体混在一起。Loki觉得自己的下唇都被磨破了皮，然后伤口又被热度灼伤，但是顶入深处的性‘器却带来了巨大的吞咽快感，Loki不自觉地吞咽着口水，口腔里形成的压力差带来的快感简直就要把Thor逼疯。

“妈的，你究竟口过多少个？”

“唔嗯......No......”

“把屁股转过来！”

“唔！”

Loki疯狂地摇头，但是Thor突然就把自己的性’器拔出，离开唇瓣时色‘情地发出“啵”的一声，在只有两个人的房间里被无限放大、放大。

Thor几乎是把Loki一把捞了起来扔在沙发上，然后一手直接扒下了Loki的裤子，无法再忍耐的性’器冲着Loki的后‘穴穴口射’精。

“啊！No......我......”

火热的精‘液让后’穴不断地紧缩着，Loki趴在沙发上耸动着身体，支撑着上半身的胳膊都在打颤，而自己前端竟然在与沙发的摩擦中达到了高潮，精‘液喷洒在沙发上。高潮过后Loki就无力地趴倒了，即使身下是自己射’出的体液，Loki也完全顾不上了。

Thor把射在Loki后‘穴的精’液抹开，之前已经插入过按摩‘棒的后’穴穴口还没有合拢，有一些白色的液体进入到了穴内，而此时正穴口着瑟缩着等待着Thor。

“你这里已经被男人干到合不拢了吗？”Thor粗暴地直接插入三根指头，发现连甬道内壁都是湿软的，就像是刚刚和别人做过爱一样。

“No！No......我刚刚......在自’慰......”Loki的声音说到后面越来越小，到最后面那个“M ”开头的单词，几乎已经是气音了，yes，在自己自‘慰的幻想对象面前说这件事实在是让人舌头打结，Loki说完就把脸埋在沙发靠垫枕头里。

“不是说家里有客人吗？”

Thor一只手抠挖着Loki火热的内‘壁，另一只手揉搓着饱满的臀’瓣。Loki臀部丰满，这一点在Thor白天的时候就有这样的感觉，即使那时候这份柔软还被好好地包裹在裤子下面，就足以让Thor的眼神变得危险。Thor在白天的时候就有意无意地暗示Loki，但是那人就像是在刻意回避，看起来实在是不解风情，不过好在此时，那柔软的触感就在自己的手中，证明Thor也不全是白费功夫。

“没......没有......啊！是......是我，自己......”

Loki不安地扭动着，他既害怕Thor发现自己的秘密，又期待着接下来发生的事情，他不自觉地抬高屁股，试图将热情的穴口完全地暴露出来。他希望Thor能快进入这里，只专注于这里。

“你在想着谁插着你的小屁’眼？嗯？”

Thor看到Loki淫‘荡的小举动，白色的液体与被折磨到殷虹的穴口形成强烈的视觉冲击，他加大了手上的力度，另一只手重新抚上Loki前端重新抬头的阴’茎。Thor的性‘器重新胀大起来，那根铁棍摩擦着Loki的腿跟，双重的刺激让Loki无法跪稳，只能让屁股往后坐试图在Thor身上找到平衡，但这样的动作看起来就似乎是在主动献上自己的蜜’穴。Thor伸直手指，中指狠狠地碾压过前’列‘腺。

“You！是你。Thor......轻一点......”Loki尖叫起来，那种酥麻的感受是按’摩‘棒无法带来的，真实的触感让Loki几乎眼前一白，他无助抓紧沙发靠垫，清楚地感觉到自己的雌‘穴渗出了更多的液体，而那些液体似乎已经滴落在沙发上。

“轻一点？轻一点能把你这个小洞干回来吗？”

Thor粗暴地拍了一下Loki的屁股，然后突然抽出手指，手指的离开得到了后‘穴热情的挽留，穴口的软肉几乎是迫不及待地缩紧来阻止手指的离开。Thor挺起身抓住自己火热的阴’茎，用巨大的头部对准已经完全准备好的穴口，缓缓地将它推了进去。

“啊！啊......不行......太......太大了......”

Loki还没有来得及遗憾Thor手指的离开，另一个比手指更能让Loki兴奋的物件立刻换了进来，那是按’摩‘棒无法匹敌的尺寸，Loki后’穴像是被劈开一样火辣辣地痛。但是Thor没有停下他的进入，即使进行了充分的扩‘张，甬’道内的紧致还是让他倒吸了一口凉气，Loki不住的呻‘吟尖叫让他的大脑神经越来越混乱。

Thor脱掉自己的短袖，趴下身子用胸膛紧贴着Loki的后背，他一只手开始揉捏着Loki胸前的红樱，在感受到那一点迅速挺立的同时，侧头寻找Loki的嘴唇亲吻。Loki像是找到了一根救命稻草，急切地亲吻着Thor的唇瓣，这个吻比之前那个更加火热，他甚至将嘴张到最大，好让Thor的舌头可以肆意在里面扫荡。

Loki的前胸被Thor抚弄到酥麻，身体也因为接吻的安抚而慢慢放松，Thor感受到Loki的后’穴不再紧张，肠‘道内分泌了更多帮助润滑的液体，于是Thor趁着这个机会，猛的挺身将性’器送入甬‘道深处。

“哥哥！啊！快......啊......唔不......”

Loki被自己的叫声吓到，他之前就不知道自己为什么总是会在自’慰的时候没有意识的叫“哥哥”，作为家里的独生子，他从小也没有对兄长的奇怪性‘癖，但是这种现象已经出现了很久。Loki觉得大概自己骨子里是软弱的，也是自卑的，对于身体上的缺陷，恐怕自己更加希望能够扮演一个可以被照顾的角色，希望能有人包容他的缺陷。

但是Loki不能释怀，即使在这一秒，在这种可能会被很多人都羡慕的“与梦中情人上床”这一情节里，他的那随着自卑一起生长的自尊心仍然在作怪。

Loki开始压抑自己的叫声，他死死地咬住下唇，感受着后’穴的胀满，可偏偏Thor不再有下一步动作，这让Loki压抑得难受，只好轻轻动了动自己的屁股。

“叫出来，Bro，你的声音太好听了。”

Thor用手指在Loki的下唇摩挲着，感受到Loki咬住下唇的牙关开始放松后下‘身就开始大力律动。是的，Thor害怕Loki压抑自己的叫声会伤到自己，他必须承认，自己对这个仅有一面之缘的摄影师产生了某种情愫，这种情愫甚至可以和欲望完全分离。

Thor粗’长的尺寸在紧致的穴道里抽‘插，两个人的契合度就像是已经拥有过多个夜晚的情人。Thor在四处寻找开发Loki的敏感点，粗糙的大手从Loki圆滑的肩头抚上精致的锁骨，在胸前敏感的两点流连忘返，最后扶住身下人精瘦的腰身，使劲让前端碾压体内敏感的一点。

“啊！太......太重了......不行......不行......别......快啊.......”

Loki的叫声被撞击到支离破碎，修长的脖颈上已经留下了许多青紫的吻痕，囊’袋在臀‘瓣上拍打出响声，色’情的水声从两个人交‘合的地方传来，而自己几乎没有任何一个可以放松的机会，Thor每一次都可以顶到最深处，Loki嘴都无法合拢，除了哭喊就是尖叫，牙齿上挂着的银丝断开，眼角也流出泪水、

“Oh，baby，你太棒了。”

Thor粗喘着赞美，Loki青涩但又火热的反应让他惊喜，他似乎比任何一个床上情人都能更快地勾起Thor的欲望，当他凝视着他充满水雾的绿色眼睛，觉得自己就像是迷失在了森林的雄鹿。

他吻去Loki眼角的泪水，深埋在穴道里大力律动。Loki的小腿发颤，手臂支撑不住，上身整个趴在沙发上，这种后’入的姿势进的太深了，Loki想过疯狂的性‘爱，但是也没有想到自己的第一次竟然能得到如此疯狂的快感。

“啊嗯......哥哥！我要......我要射......”

Loki将手伸到后面试图让Thor慢下来，但是他因为意识模糊只能让自己的手臂在空中乱摆，最后他只好抓住自己的左臀寻找重心。Thor一把拉住Loki的手臂，把他整个人向后拉，上身突然从沙发上离开，Loki的呻’吟突然拔高，然后挺立的前端射‘出液体。

起身的后坐力让Thor进入了更深的深度，射’精后很快就是一种与其不同的快感立刻攀上，Loki意识到那种感觉是什么后一下子就哭了，然后尿‘道‘口流出了淡黄色的温热液体，淅淅沥沥的，有一些洒在了Thor的大腿上。

“呜......”

Loki把手臂挡在脸上，羞耻心让他又有了白天想要逃跑的感觉，他不知道自己为什么会有这样丢人的行为出现，他不知道Thor会不会嫌恶地抽出还在后’穴的阴茎，然后立刻用清水冲洗自己的身子，然后头也不回地离开。

但是Thor没有这样做，他只是扳过他的脸和他接吻，轻柔的吻带着明显安抚的意味，是的，他在用行动告诉Loki他完全不在意这件事。

事实上，与爱人的第一次情’事就能让对方舒服成这样，Thor心里是很高兴的。

Thor还在高潮的临界边缘没有释放，但是从卧室传来的手机铃又这样不合时宜地打断两人。

妈的。

两次了。

Loki真的要气疯了。

 

 

Part 5

 

“啊......放......放我下来......”

Loki没有想到事情会发展成这样，就算是不管那个该死的电话也好，两个人可以继续进行他们的激烈性‘爱，可是无论怎样，至少不要用这样的方式“帮他接电话”啊。

此时的Thor正抱着Loki走向卧室，卧室在楼上，因此这就为他们提供了相当长的一段距离。两个人交‘合的部位仍然紧紧的连在一起，这样的动作看上去Loki就像是钉在Thor的阴’茎上。Loki很纳闷，他不知道Thor到底哪里来的力气，自己毕竟是一个一米八几的男人，可是Thor的表现就像是......

抱了一袋大米。

Loki慌乱的抱住Thor的脑袋，双腿夹住Thor的腰，Thor有力的肌肉环住Loki的背，双手抚摸着Loki的肩胛骨，伸出舌尖逗弄着敏感的乳’头。

太瘦了，实在是太瘦了，Thor这样想到。当他把Loki紧紧拥在怀里的时候，都可以感受到Loki的骨头硌得自己有些疼了，一定要让他多吃点饭。

实际上，Thor都不用有任何动作，他只需要正常地上楼、正常地走向卧室。Loki都能被顶到娇‘喘不断，如果不是自己第一次经历这样的性‘事，连Loki自己都觉得自己这幅淫’荡的样子像是酒吧里跳钢管舞的。Loki的脑子里混混的，根本就没有了自己之前在卧室做过什么的印象，他不记得自己刚刚才在卧室里对着Thor的杂志自慰，也不记得自己根本没有来得及收拾。

都怪这这该死的地心引力。

“Wow！”

等Thor打开房门后，果不其然先为房间里的“美景”赞叹了一声。相比起自己上封面的杂志，更吸引人的是那根巨大的按’摩‘棒，Thor环抱着Loki的手臂紧了紧，想象着Loki白皙的臀‘瓣是如何夹着那根按’摩‘棒，然后自己整个人对着镜子套弄自己的阴’茎。最重要的是，那时候他正喊着自己的名字，想象着自己正在操‘他。

后来Thor承认，在他看见那根按’摩‘棒的时候，脑子里就已经出现了之后的玩法。

Loki突然意识到自己该死的电话铃把Thor带到了什么地方，他听见Thor的那声赞叹，都没脸再看自己的卧室多一眼，就死死地把头埋进Thor的颈侧。

“Come on , baby。你的电话。”

Thor把电话放在Loki的耳侧，Loki看见联系人上的“A fat bird”（肥啾）简直要晕过去。是的，Barton是经常叫他出来过夜生活，所以这个点打电话没错，他在外有“鹰眼”的称号，所以是“Bird”，他爱吃零食越来越胖，所以是“A fat bird”。

但是这个来电备注实在是太弱智了，为什么不把手机静音（后来Loki每次做‘爱之前都会把手机彻底关掉，因为天大地大做’爱最大）。

Loki不想接。

但是Thor挑了挑眉，让他接电话的意思十分明显。

“Hi......”

Loki不自然到都开始用“Hi”来对Barton开头了，真是见鬼，两个人之间不说脏话已经是最大限度的友好了，什么时候还轮的上“Hi”这个充满善意的单词。

“快出来！老地方，今晚有人请客！”

“Eh......我还是......啊！”

Thor在Loki张嘴回话的时候突然身体向上一顶，Loki没有想到Thor会有这么一出，猝不及防在电话这边叫出声来，然后就立刻用手心把嘴捂住。意识到Thor在自己打电话的时候这样恶作剧，Loki心中突然有了怨气，回过头狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼。

Loki的反映一下子就逗笑了Thor，Loki就像是偷了毛线球后急得跳脚的小猫那样可爱，于是Thor举起手耸耸肩表示自己不会再乱动，然后从床上拿起那根按’摩‘棒开始研究。

“我今晚就不去了......”

“不去了？这不是你的风格啊，你能错过出去High的好机会？”

“我今晚......”

“你是不是有性’生‘活了。”Barton的语气突然严肃，Loki心虚地回头看了一眼Thor，Thor抬眼看着Loki笑了笑，然后用那根按‘摩’棒描画着Loki的下颌线。

“Yes......”

“Wow，那我是不是打扰到你了，哈哈哈哈祝你好运！”该死的Barton末了还吹了一个流氓哨，并且笑声和最后的“Good luck”根本不搭。

刚挂了电话Thor就笑着问：“看来你每晚都玩得很嗨啊？”

Loki还没有来得及解释，Thor就分开了Loki的双腿，Loki整个下身都完全暴露在对面的穿衣镜里，Thor这才发现了爱人不同寻常的地方，立刻开始懊恼自己的迟钝。

在后’穴和睾‘丸之间，还有一条隐秘的缝隙，那里似乎并不常用，颜色还是粉嫩嫩的，只不过因为之前的激烈情’事，从那里流出了太多蜜‘液，有些已经流到股缝，难怪Thor之前都在好奇为什么Loki会湿的这么彻底。

Loki抬头看见穿衣镜里的自己正在被Thor直勾勾地盯着，慌忙想要合拢双腿。

完了完了，都完了。

但是Thor没有给他这个机会，反而是更用力地控制住Loki的腿跟。Loki的双腿被折成“M”状，那样子就和先前自’慰时的自己一模一样，不同的是自己的屁股里正吞着一根硬物，那根硬物因为看见Loki的雌‘穴后似乎变得更加大了。

Thor怎么还不射......

Loki觉得自己要哭了，这个男人看起来有至少一片大海那么多的忍耐力，之前侵犯过他后’穴的手指，此时正在雌‘穴附近抚摸，他的吻落在Loki的脸颊。

“Oh，darling，你真是个尤物。”

Thor的夸赞让Loki的雌’穴又流出了一些蜜‘汁，顺着Thor的指缝流到手上，从小到大都觉得不耻的事实竟然被梦中情人夸赞，这种认知让真的是Loki做梦都没有想到的。Thor将手凑到嘴边舔了舔，然后再一次亲吻了Loki的脸颊。

初经人事的雌’穴被Thor的一根手指逗弄到酸麻，Thor一边在Loki的后穴轻轻动着下身，一边用食指在Loki的雌‘穴搅动，“咕叽咕叽”的水声比在后’穴扩‘张要夸张得多。Thor用拇指揉捏着慢慢红肿起来的阴’蒂，甚至于轻轻将那团小小的软肉向外拉扯，整个手掌都在外阴处揉搓。

Thor的另一只后折磨着Loki的右胸，将乳’头伴随着阴‘蒂的动作向外拉，然后又让乳’头弹回乳‘晕，阴’蒂也同时弹回穴‘口。

Loki并拢大腿夹着Thor的手，换来的是Thor换上的两根手指。Loki的雌‘穴像是逐渐盛开的花蕊，颜色从粉嫩变得殷虹，Loki不知道应该把手放在哪里，只能无助地抓着后面的床单。

“舔湿。”

就在这时，Thor将黑色的按’摩‘棒放在Loki的嘴边，语气严肃得像是在发号施令，而Loki就像先前为Thor口’交一样，被蛊惑着张开嘴，吞下了黑色的按摩棒。

Loki用手让按摩棒在嘴中律动，另一只手抚摸着左胸挺立起来的乳‘头，但是无论自己怎么抚慰也达不到Thor的效果，Loki只能更用力地吞吐着口中的按‘摩’棒，试图得到一些Thor的关注。

Thor自然会关注到Loki的动作，他调转体位让Loki躺在床上，后‘穴内的阴’茎也因此直接转了一圈。阴‘茎的脉络摩擦过碾开的褶皱，Loki几乎又要到达高’潮，口中的按’摩‘棒掉在床单上，柱体上满满都是湿润黏腻的液体。但就在这时，Thor却用拇指堵住了已经蠢蠢欲动的马‘眼。

“Bro，这次得和我一起。”

“啊......我撑不下去了，哥哥啊......让我射......我要被......唔嗯......”

Thor又叫回了Loki“弟弟”，但是快感聚集却无法释放的感觉却带来了巨大的空虚 ，好在Thor没有再折磨他太久，他将快要高潮的阴‘茎慢慢埋入了Loki泥泞的雌’穴，冲破那层屏障带来了下身火辣辣的疼痛让Loki哭喊着在Thor的后背上留下抓痕。

“啊......不行......不，太......太痛了啊......拿......拿出去......”

Loki疯狂地摇着头，指甲狠狠地抠进Thor的背，一时的疼痛让Thor放松了手上的动作，Loki终于射出了最后一点淡薄的精’液，全数喷洒在Thor的手上。

Thor亲吻着Loki，Loki似乎已经在这一场激烈的性‘事中慢慢学会了接吻，他的注意力慢慢从下身的刺痛中分离出来，开始从Thor那里索取氧气。

Thor感受到了Loki的放松，下身在刚刚绽放的花蕊中冲撞起来。Loki从小腿肚子到臀’瓣都在颤抖着，最后从阴‘道中喷出一股清澈的液体，淋在了Thor的柱’身。Thor低吼着，将滚烫的液体注入Loki的体内。

“你.......”

“宝贝，我们未来可能还有很多很多故事，现在你太累了，我就不折腾你了。”

“什么故事......”

“很多故事，不过至少得从这个先开始。”

Thor笑了笑，拿起那根按‘摩’棒冲Loki摇了摇，然后吻了吻Loki的额头。

“晚安，我的摄影师。”

 

 

后记

 

第一件事。Barton在看见Loki身旁的男人后，心疼地看了看Loki的屁股，Loki为此觉得非常生气。

第二件事。Loki成了Thor的专属摄影师。

第三件事。Loki的屁股真的很疼。

第四件事。Loki曾经抽动着眼角说自己永远忘不了自己的第一次。

第五件事。Loki和Thor相爱了，在这个美好的初夏。

 

 

——————The End——————

 

某柚的一些废话：

我似乎又写成性冷淡肉了......我的文风估计是激动不起来了【笑】，希望你还能满意这篇爽约了很久的加长林肯。  
自己个人还是很喜欢这个人设的，觉得切开是黑的锤很很好吃，以后越变越放得开的基也一定很好吃。所以如果热度和呼声高的话，也许会开一个后续（摄像play啊、震动play啊之类的）  
啊，大概不少锤基女孩刚刚结束最重要的一场考试吧，放松放松，吃点肉，睡会儿觉，迎来最快乐的一个假期吧~  
我爱你们。


End file.
